


desire runs deep

by uchihacherries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Shot, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Intersex Male Omegas, Itachi Just Wants Attention, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Rebellion, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, lowkey impregnation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihacherries/pseuds/uchihacherries
Summary: Itachi is tired of being the perfect son. After Sasuke's presentation, he is all put thrown to the side by the clan.So, having nothing more to lose, he decides to give into his hidden desires.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 32
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please read all the tags before reading
> 
> i dont rly think im the best at smut, but the only way to get better is to write more of it i guess
> 
> if you dont like this kind of thing, pls just dont read it. its as simple as that.

Itachi shouldn't be doing this.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this.

Why was he doing this?

Because he had been swept off to the side, because he felt like he had nothing anymore. 

Because he just wanted someone to look at him, to see him, to give him the attention he desired with all his heart. 

Because of others demands, he had never been touched, despite how much he had wanted to be. He had been put on the backburner once he had presented, as everyone waited to see what Sasuke would present as, as his fate waited to be decided. 

He had done everything father had ever wanted him to do, he had always been a well behaved child for mother. He never, ever disappointed them. He never went against their word. 

Where had that gotten him? He was in his twenties and still unmatched, he had to watch as every alpha he had ever been interested in mated with someone else, all because he had had to wait. As an omega, and the possible future clan head, his father would have decided the best alpha to rule alongside him. 

Only if Sasuke also presented as an omega. The Uchiha were conversative, but not so much that they would let some other less line of the clan take over from the main one. It would be a shame, but if there was no one else, they would let the oldest omega become the next clan head, and hope they didn't ruin the clan too much during their lifetime. 

Sasuke had presented as an alpha. Everyone was so proud of him. Itachi was proud of him too, especially because he had made his argument and the mating between him and Naruto, who was also an alpha, had been approved by both sets of parents. It didn't matter if Itachi was older, Sasuke was the alpha, so he jumped over his brother to become the heir. 

Sasuke had always wanted to have a hand in running the clan. It was everything he had ever wanted. Itachi was happy for him. 

Obito’s cock was so heavy in his mouth. He had been the clan's biggest disappointment when he was growing up, someone who hadn't met their expectations just as Itachi hadn't. No matter how many times his mother told him how much he was loved, he knew it wasn't the same. 

Father was proud of Sasuke in a way he never would be in Itachi. All because of something so flimsy and insignificant. All because Itachi had heats, because he had an extra hole between his legs, because he could get pregnant. 

It was ridiculous. He didn't understand it a bit. He tried so desperately to figure out why any of it mattered, but nothing was cohesive. He tried to rationalize his fathers thinking, of the clans conversative views, but he just couldn't. 

Itachi had made sure to stay virginal. He hadn't even gone on a date, despite his age. He had never been kissed, and now he was on his knees with a cock shoved down his throat, and he felt angry at himself for ever denying himself this. 

If he was already going to shame the Uchiha by being an omega leader, then at the very least he would be a pure one. Untouched. Perfect for whatever alpha they would have lined him up with. 

Staying untouched was the very least he could do, in the eyes of the clan. 

None of the mattered now. 

His father and his council might have tried to use him as a bartering chip, trap him in some political marriage, but he wasn't going to let them. 

For the first time in his life, Itachi was going to do what he wanted. 

And what he wanted right now was to be fucked like he had never gotten to be in his younger years. He wanted to know what it was like to be touched and used, to have someone inside of him and do what they wanted with his body that had been so precious and protected. 

Since Sasuke had presented, father hadn't asked to speak with him once. He didn't seem interested in what he was doing, whether it be in his personal life or in missions. His hopeful eye had been turned onto Sasuke and Sasuke alone. 

“Mm, are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Obito’s fingers tugged at his hair and he moaned, leaning away from his hand to make the tug on his hair even more painful. 

Itachi moaned in affirmation and then gagged as Obito shoved himself even deeper down his throat. It made his whole throat burn, for his stomach to lurch. He felt acid burn the deepest part of his throat and he just lowered his head down on Obitos cock further. 

“What would your daddy say if he saw you like this, Itachi-chan?” 

Itachi shivered just to think of it. Father would probably beat him with a stick. Throw him out of the clan, scream at him, hit him, call him a disgrace. 

Itachi sucked harder, raising his head faster, slurping Obito’s cock down his throat and then letting it be yanked out. Every time it was time for him to pull back off, he missed the feeling of him down his throat, of his precum running down his raw throat. 

“What do you think?” Obito grabbed Itachi's hair with both of his hands, one on either side, like he was going to make pigtails. Every pull and yank made his pussy throb needily, made his small cock dribble. 

“Would you still let me fuck you if he was here, Itachi? Would you still suck on my cock like a whore if everyone was watching you?” Obito was breathless, tumbling over his words. Itachi could feel his balls tightening from where they were cupped in his hand and he rushed to suck him off harder. 

Obito was fully dressed except for the pants of his jonin uniform being tugged down his thighs, letting his cock hang free. Itachi was completely naked, even his hair tie had been thrown off to the side, free for Obito to touch and pull and do whatever he wanted with. 

It made him feel vulnerable. Every cell in his body trembled, a primal fear lingering on his skin that someone would find them like this, that they would see him bare and vulnerable, at Obitos mercy. 

In the most sickening way, it made him feel alive. When had he become so numb? He hadn't noticed just how bad it was until now. 

Something was awake inside of him that had never been allowed to be. 

Obito dragged Itachi's head up and down on his cock by the hair, holding onto the two hand fulls he had and using them to guide him. Obito didn't try and be gentle, it made his scalp pull and sting and made him suck the cock in his mouth down deeper. 

Obitos cock and balls both gave a twitch, and he was barely prepared for it when Obito pulled his cock out of Itachi's mouth, long lines of saliva connecting it to his lips, just as Obito’s release hit him. Itachi closed his eyes just in time. 

His mouth fell open greedily. He could feel rope after rope of cum spraying across his face, getting caught in his hair and his eyelashes. 

Cum wasn't supposed to taste good, or probably wasn't, but Itachi became obsessed with it the moment some flicked across his bottom lip and he suckled it into his mouth, licking it away. Obito grabbed his face and gave it a squeeze, making his mouth fall back open. 

Itachi obediently opened his mouth, a chill running down his spine as Obito shook off his cock head between his lips, letting the last few spurts run wave over his tongue.

“This is the best you’ve ever looked, Itachi.”

Those words should have hurt, but they didn't. His heart raced in excitement at those words, because Obito was saying he looked good. Obito was looking at him, Obito noticed him. Someone noticed him, someone was looking at him. 

That feeling almost had him cumming right then and there. 

Tongue sticking out of his mouth, Itachi tried to open his eyes. 

He didn't get far. He closed them with a hiss, some of Obito's cum dripping too far down and almost getting inside. Instead of apologizing, Obito only laughed at him. It made Itachi's stomach tingle. 

He almost cried when he felt Obito thumbing off the cum from his face, but he was quickly sated. Obito stuck his cum covered fingers into Itachi's mouth, and he eagerly sucked them clean. 

He licked Obitos fingers until they were clean, over and over again until there was nothing but what got caught in his hair and some residue in his lashes. 

As soon as he could open his eyes, he found Obitos cock and quickly swallowed it back down. Obito let out a breathless huff, but allowed him to suck it clean. He cared little for whether or not it was cum or sweat or his own dried spit, by the time he was done Obitos cock was nearly shining. 

He pulled off to admire his work, and then eagerly lowered his head, tucking his tongue underneath Obitos heavy balls, sucking them into his mouth just the same. Obito groaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair, and Itachi let him sink his balls inside his mouth over and over again. 

“I don't think there's ever been an omega who was such a slut,” Obito smirked down at him. “Let alone one in our proper little clan. Who would have ever thought it would be Uchiha Fugaku’s son.”

Itachi let the alphas balls slip out of his mouth and drag down his chin before he pulled away. 

He didn't disagree, nor comment at all. 

He didn't care. He didn't care what the clan thought. He didn’t care what his father thought. 

“Turn around.”

Itachi did. His mind was fuzzy from being turned on and not cumming for so long, but he got into position without too much trouble. He laid his head down and raised his lower body, his ass tilted high in the air, knees spread apart. 

His cunt was dripping. He could feel Obito's eyes eating up his image. Of the pink folds, his gaping hole that was pouring slick, his swollen clit. ‘His asshole was wet and leaking as well, but he knew that wasn't where the alphas' interest was at the moment. 

“Are you a virgin, Itachi?”

His voice suggested he already knew the answer, but Itachi nodded anyway. Most people probably knew that he was, especially a member of the clan. 

Obito made a pleased noise. The alpha shifted and Itachi gasped needily as Obito sunk a finger inside of him. His soaked walls parted with ease. 

Obito ran his now uncovered fingers over Itachi’s pussy. “Really?” He asked deeply. “Not even Shisui?”

Itachi gasped at the mention of the alpha. Shisui…

His heart gave a reluctant squeeze, but he quickly shook it off. The rest of his body wasn't so quick to listen. His body squeezed tightly around Obito’s finger at the mere mention of the other alphas name. 

He shook his head frantically. 

“Oh?” Obito asked. He curled his finger and Itachi jerked away from him, the sudden shock of pleasure that ran through him overwhelming. Obito had found the spot with such ease it made him wonder what the clan disappointment actually got up to behind closed doors. 

Obito leaned over his back, his hard, wide chest eating up Itachi's lithe body, just to whisper in his ear, “You don't have to lie to me, Itachi-chan. At the very least you've thought about it, huh?” His finger rubbed against the same spot and Itachi screamed, trembling underneath the alphas body. 

He felt so small. Every flick of Obito's finger made such obscene noises come from his body and he knew it should be embarrassing, and it was, but the thrill it gave him was just as undeniable. 

“Tell me.” 

Itachi’s knees slid further apart, so far that the only thing keeping his lower half up was Obito's hands. 

“Y-yes.” 

“Yes what?” Obito asked, applying more pressure. 

Itachi shouted, but Obito didn't let up on him. 

“I've thought about S-Shuisui before.” His cheeks burned with shame at the admission, 

What would Shisui say if he could see him now? On his knees, about to take another alphas cock? In his heart, he was ashamed, but his body just trickled with further arousal, soaking Obitos fingers. 

Obito hummed, his lips dragged over Itachi's shoulder, teeth nudging at the perfect, unmarred skin there. 

“Who else?” Obito now had more fingers pressed deep inside of him, and he could barely think straight. 

Itachi couldn't find it in him to say. He was doing this, but the title of whore that Obito had given him would probably go from teasing to vindictive if he actually listed all the alphas he had ever thought of. Some were so shameful, he knew it. Even in his present state, he knew it was wrong. He just hadn't been able to help it. 

The Uchihas had always had a lot of eye related illnesses, but Itachi wasn't completely blind. Obito was unfairly attractive, even with his scarred face. He was taller, wider, and just generally bigger than Itachi, and he had never thought he was someone who cared much for appearance, but he couldn't deny what the feeling of being underneath Obito, their size different so obvious, did to his mind and body. He could feel every dip and curve of his body, all of his hard muscle. 

“Come now, Itachi-chan. Out of all the alphas who would have dropped their pants at a moment's notice to jump into bed with you, why did you pick me, huh?” Itachi could hear the smirk in his voice.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he acknowledged that Obito must have known. Must have known Itachi had looked at him with a wandering mind before. 

“Was I the first choice after your precious Shisui?” Obito teased, his fingers spreading Itachi's hole open. “Did you not know, Itachi-chan? If you had given him the chance, Shisui wouldn't have hesitated to stick his cock in you. But it's too bad, huh? I got here first.”

With that, Obito pressed inside of him. 

Itachi couldn't even think of what Obito had said. His large, slick covered hands ate up Itachi's hips and held him in place as he shoved his cock inside of him. 

Obito didn't go slow. Itachi didn't want him to go slow. He didn't want to think, and that was exactly what Obito was giving him. 

His cunt throbbed painfully, but he didn't care. If anything, it only added to his pleasure. Obito was merciless, pounding into him as if Itachi was a doll instead of a person. He clung to way lay underneath him, fingers scraping for purchase as Obito used his body. 

“Your cunt feels so fucking good, Itachi-chan,” Obito whsipered against the back of his head. “If they knew what it felt like, every shinobi in the five nations would line up to get a piece.” The next of the alphas' words were emphasized with an incredibly rough thrust. “Every. Single. One.”

The pain had gone away, and he honestly missed it a bit. He wanted to tell Obito he could be rougher, but nothing but high pitched, needy moans would leave his swollen mouth. His throat was probably too raw to say anything more than a few words anyways. 

“Obito, Obito,” Itachi struggled out, cunt squeezing tight around the alphas hard cock. Itachi had made him come once already, but he was still so hard. He was so long, it felt like Obito was fucking right up into his womb. 

He never imagined it would feel this good. He had been scared to touch himself, worried it would get caught in his sheets and someone would smell it and accuse him of something he shouldn't have done. 

He had thought about it though. He had thought about it so much. Sometimes he would rut against his pillow pathetically when no one else was home, and once he presented and his pussy had opened and his womb formed, he would rub his clit up against a pillow and hump it through his pants at times when he couldn't help himself. 

He no longer cared. He wished he had never cared. He wished he had decided to do this earlier, someone could have been fucking him every single day, he would have been able to feel this every day. He didn't know how he would live without it. 

His small cock dragged against the surface underneath him, his asshole twitched, his pussy squeezed tight around Obito. He was so close, so close to the release he had never had before. 

“O-Obito-” Itachi sobbed out. When had he started crying? His knees were as far apart as they would go, Obito was dug inside of him deeper than he ever thought anyone would ever be inside of him. 

“Good Itachi, that's a good boy.” 

Itachi gasped, and that was it. 

His entire body shuddered as he came. His head tilted back as he cried out at the top of his voice, as much as he could with his fucked out throat. It came out muffled and warbled. At that angle he could see Obito smirking down at him, and it just made him convilse harder. 

Obito fucked him right through it. 

“Obito, Obito, Obito-nii,” He whined loudly as he sobbed from the force of his orgasm, his body shaking uncontrollably. “Obito.” 

Obito pulled out and held his cock still. He aimed it over Itachi's body, and watched as it caught between his pussy lips, his ass and his lower back, all of it running downwards to coat Itachi's precious skin.

The alpha finally collapsed on top of him, trapping their mied releases between their flushed, tired bodies. 

“Thank you,” Itachi whispered, when he finally found it within himself to speak. 

Obito just smirked and silently kissed him. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who commented and gave their insight on the last chapter~ i rly appreciate it and i think its helped me figure out what i want to do here 
> 
> there will definitely be a lot more smut, but also feelings and plot (tho not too much yet)~ i hope im able to satisfy everyone at least a little bit with the way ive decided to take this
> 
> ive added some tags btw

This was the worst of all of his bad ideas. 

He knew that, he _knew_ that. 

Sleeping with his brother’s sensei was going too far. It wasn't right. 

_He was my senpai first,_ A petty part of him kept on reminding him. 

That didn't matter. Sasuke looked up to Kakashi, he was one of his heroes, he was his teacher, his friend, someone he saw as another big brother or even like a father. 

But Kakashi was _his_ first. He knew Kakashi years before Sasuke fell under his tutelage. 

Sasuke and Kakashi’s relationship had nothing to do with him. 

He had also admired Kakashi.

Kakashi had always been kind to him. He watched over him, he had protected him when he was younger, he had guided Itachi through ANBU more than he needed to, and he had been the first person, even before Shisui, who had congratulated him when he retired from ANBU a few years after Kakashi had left. 

Kakashi was someone that he trusted. 

The alpha also had another place in his life. He was, before even Shisui, the first person he had ever thought of in a sexual manner. Kakashi had starred in several of his fantasies ever since his presentation, when they were still on the same team together. 

After he had presented and he became the clan's biggest embarrassment after Obito, Kakashi had not treated him any differently. In fact, Kakashi had been the only one to congratulate him. 

Sasuke had gotten gift baskets and letters of adoration and never ending praise for his presentation. Itachi had gotten head shakes, scorn, and the feeling of his senpais glove covered hand patting him atop the head, ruffling his hair, a genuine smile curving up his eyes. 

That, along with Shisui's comfort, and Obito's reassurances that he was still the biggest disappointment and that Itachi could never even hope to take his place, had gotten him through. 

Itachi dragged his face over the hard bulge in the front of Kakashi's pants. He breathed in desperately, inhaling the scent of his musk. His mouth salivated. It was better than his most lewd daydreams. It was interesting to find that every alpha’s arousal smelled a bit different. 

Kakashi reached down and gave his hair a slight tug, and he pulled away, almost whimpering. He had to remind himself Kakashi wasn't pulling on it to arouse him. He licked his lips as if he wanted to eat any trace of Kakashi that might have been left. 

Darkness kept him mostly hidden, and Itachi intentionally avoided using his sharingan. He silently hoped Kakashi couldn't see him too clearly either. 

“Senpai…” Itachi breathed out. His fingers rose to deftly trace the outline of Kakashi's length, fingers hovering just centimeters over it, mind muddled with greed. His breath came out a bit heavy, silently begging for Kakashi to give him permission to touch him as much as he wanted to. 

“Itachi.” Kakashi replied. 

Itachi tilted his face up. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kakashi asked. “Think about Sasuke…”

“What about him?” Itachi asked. His fingers twitched, making them brush over Kakashi's hard length. He whimpered needily, barely able to stop himself from touching any further. He had touched the wet spot that was growing right at the end of the alphas cock. 

He had done that, he had done that. He had turned Kakashi on. 

A part of Itachi purred at the thought of Kakashi wanting him to, but it was quickly followed by doubt. Maybe it wasn't him, maybe Kakashi would have stuffed anyone willing and ready to spread their legs for him. The lights were off, they were cloaked in darkness, it being him probably didn't have much to do with it.

He told himself it didn't matter. He was so close. Kakashi's cock was just a flicker of air and a few layers of clothing away from him. Kakashi was all around him, surrounding him, his presence, his pungent scent. His arousal filled Itachi's nostrils and made his head spin. 

“What about your father?”

Itachi suddenly rose to his feet, looming over Kakashi's lowered form. 

“What about him?” Itachi asked coldly. He could still feel the remainder of his blush, of his hair sticking to his face with sweat, he probably would have looked ridiculous if Kakashi could see him clearly. 

Itachi saw the outline of Kakashi's head tilt, and then he slowly reached out, trying to take Itachi's hands. Itachi snatched them away, and took several quick steps back. 

“Why would you even bring him up?” Itachi sounded hysterical, he knew he did, but he couldn't help it. Bringing up those people when he was trying to get someone to pay attention to him felt so wrong. 

“Itachi,” Kakashi said, calm as ever. Itachi hated his reaction. That tone made him feel unfairly small, despite the fact Itachi was standing and he was sitting, with several feet of room in between them. “You’ve always thought of him before you made decisions. Both of them.”

Itachi prickled. “So I need for them to approve of all of my actions before I do them?”

“That's not what I said.”

“I thought you were different.” Itachi's eyes welled with tears. His heart was pounding erratically, his breathing coming out quick. He was wrong, he was wrong, he should have never done this. He thought he could trust Kakashi, like he had trusted Obito, but Kakashi was doubting him. “I thought you cared about what I thought.” 

“I do.” Finally, Kakashi stood and he reached Itachi before he could move further away. He grabbed Itachi's hands, and then backed him up against the wall by the window, and rose them up to his face, kissing them from behind his mask. “But I’m worried, Itachi, that's all it is. You're not acting like yourself.”

By the moonlight streaming in, he could finally see Kakashi. His eyes were just as cool and even as ever.

The tears began to fall before he could help it. He was so desperate to have Kakashi understand. 

“I’ve been stifled all my life,” Itachi explained tearfully. “I've never had any freedom, even before I presented.” Itachi attempted to struggle out of Kakashi's hold. “I thought you would understand, Kakashi.” His eyes stung from his tears. He closed them tightly, shaking his head. Betrayal was burning hot through his veins. “I thought you knew me, I thought you cared about me, I thought-”

Itachi was cut off by lips pressed against his own.

“Calm down,” Kakashi breathed against them, lips unfairly soft. “Who said I didn't care about you?” He pulled back, and Itachi slowly opened his eyes. A small gasp escaped him at the sight of Kakashi's bare face. 

He had never seen it before. It had never mattered that he had, he liked Kakashi either way, but he knew how much showing his face meant to the alpha. It did not come lightly, and Kakashi wouldn't have just done it, even if it was to calm him down. 

He really did care, Itachi realized, and his heart fluttered. 

He was just as handsome as one would suspect. Itachi’s eyes flickered back and forth between his subtle lips and the birthmark besides his mouth. 

“This is what you really want?” Kakashi asked. 

Itachi nodded, and the next thing he knew, he was in Kakashi's arms, mouth being claimed. Kakashi held onto him tightly, keeping Itachi caged in his arms as he kissed him, the omega able to feel the years of work put in behind them. 

“I want you,” Itachi whispered so softly that Kakashi hardly caught it despite their close proximity. “Please, Kakashi…” 

//

Itachi tilted his ass shamelessly so it rubbed up against Kakashi's bare cock. The alpha was teasing him, he was just as cruel as Obito was, but in a different way. They had different styles. He never knew there could be so much variety, he was learning so many new things. 

Kakashi ignored the temptation and curled his fingers inside of Itachi. Itachi’s little gasps echoed around the room and his body lowered into a shaking arch, hips lowering as his front half rose from the bed. 

Kakashi took a fistful of his hair and shoved his face back down. The alphas fingers pulled out of his abused entrance and he grabbed Itachi's hips, pulling them up until Itachi was able to bring his knees back underneath him and balance himself. 

“Be good.” Kakashi warned, and emphasized the subtle warning with a light smack to the thigh. Itachi's only response was to push his body back again. 

“Kakashi,” Itachi gasped. His body shook from what felt like hours of treatment from Kakashi. In reality, it had not been that long. The alpha had pinned him down to the bed and fingered him in what felt like a merciless pace. No touch was wasted. Every single flick of the finger felt amazing and had made his legs shake. 

“Have you ever even done this to yourself, Itachi?” Kakashi whispered as he worked to bring Itachi to yet another orgasm. Itachi had no idea how many Kakashi expected to get out of him. The alpha had just barely gotten his cock out, and it was still nowhere near Itachi's entrance but he was still dead set on bringing Itachi to completion like this. It was embarrassing how quickly he fell apart under Kakashi, but the alpha had not complained. 

Itachi hadnt. The only person to ever have their fingers inside of him-or their anything inside of him, was Obito. 

Obito…

He hadn’t talked to the alpha properly since they had slept together. 

Kakashi sensed his mood change, and flipped him onto his back, spreading his legs open for him before his fingers slowly entered back inside of him. Before Itachi could even react properly to being moved so suddenly, Kakashi’s fingers were curling upwards, searching. 

Itachi screamed, arching off the bed as Kakashi rubbed right on that spot that made him see stars swirling around his head. He didn't think he would be able to, but it didn't take long for Kakashi to have him clenching around his fingers like a vice, tears streaming down his face as he came yet again. It took less time for him to find his release each time, like he had never really come down before Kakashi worked him right back up to the top again. 

“Kakashi,” Itachi sobbed once he finally found the ability to speak, his legs trembling visibly. “I,” He sobbed loudly, hips jerking side to side because Kakashi was still rubbing like he hadn't even noticed he had come. “I...cant...I c..I don't…” 

Kakashi finally relented on him, taking his fingers slowly out. “Breathe. What is it?” 

“I don't know if I can cum anymore.” Itachi tearfully admitted. His whole body was tingling, but between his legs felt like it had its own heartbeat. He was throbbing. His cock wasn't even getting hard anymore, though that wasn't unusual for male omegas after an orgasm or two. There was a thick layer of slick between his folds and coating his inner thighs. 

“Oh?” Kakashi asked. “Had enough? I guess I can fuck you another time.”

Itachi's head snapped up. That was the last thing he wanted. He wanted Kakashi so badly he ached. He wasn't going to let down his teenage selves old daydreams. He might be older now, but he still wanted the alpha badly. “What? But-” 

“Shh,” Kakashi leaned down and kissed him. “I get it. You're still new at this.”

Itachi whined loudly. “No, senpai. P-please. I can...I can take it. I just need a minute.” His eyes fell down to Kakashi's leaking length, and he struggled to sit up. Kakashi placed a hand on his back and helped him balance. 

Itachi shyly wrapped his hand around the alphas cock, eyes flying open to gouge his reaction. Kakashi smiled gently down at him, and caressed Itachi’s cheek with the same fingers he had just been using to fuck him. His old slick was spread out across the area of his cheek, until Kakashi's fingers were kissing at his bottom lip and he suckled them into his mouth. 

His eyes widened as he tasted himself, cheeks flushing dark. It was a strange taste, but he couldn't say that it was unpleasant. 

The two held eye contact as Kakashi slowly worked all of his fingers into his mouth, until Itachi's cheeks were bulging from having all of the alphas fingers stuffed inside of him. Saliva dripped down the sides of his mouth, slightly ghosted from where it had mixed in with his lower fluids. 

Kakashi drew them halfway out and then shoved them back in. His hand squeezed around the alphas cock and Kakashi sighed, eyes fluttering closed as he bucked up into Itachi's hand. 

Now that Kakashi's gaze wasn't holding him prisoner, Itachi glanced downwards, using his thumb to smear the precum gathered at the tip all around the head of the alphas cock. He watched curiously as Kakashi twitched and rolled up into his fist. 

He couldn't get over that he was making Kakashi feel good. Kakashi liked him touching him. He was making him happy. Itachi whimpered and moved closer before he realized it, and the next he knew, Kakashi had moved them to the head of the bed so he could lean back with Itachi in his lap, his cock in between them as he tilted his head back so it rested against the wall. 

The hand that wasn't busy in Itachi's mouth went to his hair, pulling out the tie that had somehow stayed in place and pulled it out. The alpha ran his fingers through the soft, silky strands a few times, marveling at its softness and thickness. 

“I love your hair,” Kakashi confessed, finally looking back at Itachi.

If his mouth was free he would have responded properly, but alas it wasn't, so he just moaned softly and continued licking Kakashi's fingers clean. 

“It's so pretty,” Kakashi whispered, like it was a secret. “You’re so pretty, Itachi.”

All the fatigue instantly left his body at those words. His body fluttered back to life and his thighs tightened from where they were straddled over Kakashi's thighs. Slurping sounds sounded as Itachi took Kakashi's fingers further down his throat, tongue swirling between the digits. 

Kakashi thought he was pretty, _Kakashi thought he was pretty._ The echo of the man's voice confessing those words ricocheted off the walls of his mind over and over again until it was all he could think of, all he could remember. It was all he cared about. 

Itachi lowered his hand so he was gripping the base of Kakashi's cock and shuffled forward, lowering himself down on the alpha. 

Kakashi's eyes widened. “Itachi, are you sure that- _fuck.”_

The fingers finally slid free from his mouth as his head fell forward to rest against Kakashi’s shoulder. 

As much as Itachi's insides felt like absolute velvet, as much as he loved being inside of him, because it had really been too long since he had last had someone in his bed, Kakashi worried over the omegas reaction. He knew it must have been his compliment, his praise of his good looks. 

He had been merely stating a fact. Itachi was indeed very pretty. One of the prettiest omegas in the village, and many would argue the prettiest omega in his clan. 

Kakashi gently slid Itachi's hair off of his shoulders as the omega began to pull himself up and slid back down on his length. 

Itachi deserved to know of his own beauty. He genuinely hoped he wasn't insecure about himself, but it seemed like he was. 

He decided to worry about that later. For now he had to take care of the person who was so desperate for his attention and praise. His cock had suffered enough, tortured by the sight of Itachi's body withering from his touch, and he wanted to reach his own release too. 

He took the omega by the hips and fucked up into him, watching in delight as he crumbled against his body, slumping against Kakashi's chest as his forehead came to rest on his shoulder, his swollen red mouth open and gasping for air. 

Kakashi's eyes ate in the sight of his face, the slope of his nose, the shape of his jaw, the full bottom lip, the curved top one, the finely cared for eyebrows, the unfairly long eyelashes that inserted jealousy in just about anyone's hearts, fluttered closed against full, soft cheeks. 

“Kakashi...Kakashi…”

That voice that was cruelly sexy, raised in pitch and calling out for him as his lovely long fingers clung to his bicep and his shoulder, holding on for his life as Kakashi fucked up inside of him. He wanted to flip him over and take him hard, but he knew his body might not be able to handle it. He had played around a little too much. 

But there was no doubt that Itachi would find another release. His cunt was already clenching rhythmically around him, a warning sign that he was all too familiar with. Added to the little gasps in his ear, the fingernails digging into his flesh, the way he whimpered and swiveled his hips in an attempt to keep Kakashi inside when he pulled out. 

Kakashi tried his best to keep his eyes on the omegas face, but he couldn't. 

Itachi didn't have much experience, his rhythm was undeniably off, but his eagerness and the feeling of his body well made up for it to Kakashi. The idea of him being one of the first few to ever please the beautiful body pinned to his was enough to have his balls tightening and his cock twitching in warning where it was buried deep inside of Itachi. 

A soft sob echoed in his ear and he felt the all too familiar clench and the gush of fluid flooding his cock, and he grew more desperate. He wanted to come from Itachi's body but it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. 

He planted his feet down, tightened his hold on the omegas hips, pushed his head back just a bit further and fucked up into the body against his, allowing himself to find pleasure in the way Itachi's body naturally clenched and unclenched around him. The way his cock got sucked in like Itachi never wanted it to leave. 

The most primal part of him screamed for him to come deep inside of Itachi just like this. To cum so close to his womb, buried so deep, to fill him with life and-

Kakashi pulled out just in time to come over the used cunt he had just been fucking into. Itachi was a limp mess against him, and did not make a peep as Kakashi's hot cum sprayed over his body with a deep groan coming from the depths of the alphas chest. His hands tightened so hard on Itachi's hips that he was almost afraid he might have broken them. 

As soon as his vision stopped spinning he released the omega, only to find that he was completely gone to the world. 

A soft chuckle fell from him as he stubbornly ignored his former lustful thoughts.

Waking Itachi up for a bath might have been best, but he really didn't think it would work. 

Instead, Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and just let him lay there, fast asleep. Once they both rested a bit, he would get up and clean them properly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls tell me your thoughts if you feel up to it~ 
> 
> i rly love kakaita so i hope i wrote them okay. i tried to give kakashi his own things so he was different from obito, but there is no doubt kakashi can get plenty mean and rough too when the time calls for it

**Author's Note:**

> im honesly conflicted over just keeping it like this, turning it into an actual proper story with plot, or just making itachi sleep around with different ppl as much as he wants, or more sex but its just with obito for the most part. 
> 
> idk. i just wanted to write about letting itachi be a hoe, bc he deserves to be one 
> 
> if your at all interested in seeing itachi sleep around more, maybe suggest who youd like to see him get with? or maybe what u would like to see happen between him and obito if you wanna see that? 
> 
> im rly open to almost any ship, so feel free to leave a suggestion. I'll consider it. but just know itachi will always be on the receiving end.


End file.
